My Savior
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: Yume's live gets saved by Shikamaru. Not once, but twice! Will she finally have the guts to tell him how much she likes him? one-shot , ShikamaruXoc


Alright, so this is my second story on here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shikamaru, or any other Naruto character.

Now...I hope you enjoy it. ^^

* * *

Name: Yume  
Age: 15  
Shikamaru's age: 16

* * *

_My Savior_

"Let go of me!" Yume yelled.

Three men had her cornered in a small alley in the middle of the day. They were at least 10 years older, and all smirking at her evilly. She didn't know who they were or what they wanted. But they seemed to know her.

"Let go!", she yelled again at one of them, who had a tight grip on her upper arm.

When she tried to free her arm his grip tightened more, causing her to yell in pain.

"Come on little girl. You know what we're after." The second man took hold of her other arm.

"No, I don't! Now let me go!"

She started to kick her legs around, hoping to hit one of them. And she did. She kicked the third man right into his stomach. When he turned to her again he smacked her in the face, causing her lip and nose to bleed. Then he grabbed hold of her face.

"Little bitch! If you try something like that again, you will pay for it!"

"Jerk!" Yume yelled and spit him in the face.

Now he looked clearly angry. He slapped her across the face once more, leaving a cut on her cheek in the process. He got ready to hit her again. She braced yourself for the impact by closing her eyes, but the hit never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw the three of them in a weird position, with their hands besides their heads. Behind them was Shikamaru standing. Apparently he had used his Shadow Possession Jutsu on them. Deep inside she laughed at the position of the three man who looked completely dumbstruck.

"I'd let her leave if I were you." The tone in his voice was threatening and even gave Yume the chills.

But it worked. When Shikamaru released his jutsu, they ran out of the alley as fast as they could. When they were gone Yume sunk down against the wall, clutching her cheek.

"Let me have a look at that." Shikamaru offered while kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine, Shikamaru. But thanks anyway."

She rejected his offer, even though she wanted him to touch her and examine her. She secretly had a crush on him, but he would never know. She acted perfectly normal around him, apart from the occasional blushing when he came close to her. Like now.

"Troublesome woman, you're bleeding. If you don't want me to look at it, then let me take you to the hospital. It's a drag, but I'll do it."

The words he spoke were said lazily as always, but there was a concerned undertone in it. He took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him as he examined her cheek.

Yume nodded, knowing he wasn't going to just let her walk away. He stood up and offered her his hand, which she politely took.

"_Well, at least he does have some manners__."_

When the two of them reached the hospital, she told him she would be fine and that he could leave if he wanted to. But he didn't. He insisted on staying with her until she was fine again. Yume decided to let him; knowing his stubbornness he wouldn't change his mind. About half an hour later she walked out of the hospital again with a plaster on her cheek. She felt absolutely ridiculous, specially in front of Shikamaru.

"Ah, come on! I look like a fool with this plaster on my face!" Her whines were directed to no-one in particular.

"Stop complaining, you're giving me a headache! Troublesome girl!"

"I didn't ask you to come with me, did I? You offered! Damn, if I had had my arch bow with me, they wouldn't have been able to touch me without dying!"

"Your arch bow?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my arch bow! What about it?"

Yume was a very skilled arch bower, and about the only shinobi who used arrows instead of knifes or kunai. Everyone she had fought side by side with knew, but not Shikamaru. They had never fought together. And they probably never would, since he was a year older than her and more skilled than anyone she could think of.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you used an arch bow, that's all." He put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, okay…So, why did you come with me to the hospital anyway. Normally it would have been too much of a drag for you?"

Shikamaru turned his head away, and she could see a slight pink creeping up his cheeks. She stared at him, but mentally slapped herself and told herself not to do that unless she wanted to make a fool out of herself. After a few second he faced her again.

"Because I wanted you to be safe. I wouldn't like to see you get hurt." His answer was simple, but made her cheeks flush too.

"T-thank you, Shikamaru."

Suddenly a naughty thought came to her mind and she wondered how he would react to it. Apparently she had been lost in thoughts for a little too long, because Yume suddenly noticed Shikamaru staring at her. Then, without warning she hugged him. Unsure what to do, he eventually hugged you back. When they both let go of each other, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and ran away.

"Thanks again, Shikamaru!"

She turned around and waved at him, to see a deep pink on his face. She turned back again giggled at the way he looked. If only she had waited a few more second with turning back, she would have seen him tracing the cheek she just kissed with his fingertips.

* * *

A few days later, Yume was again cornered in the same small alley by the same three men. And again, she didn't have her arch bow with her. Only one arrow, and she hid it behind your back.

"We came to finish what we started. And this time, your boyfriend won't be interrupting us!", the first man said and pushed her against the wall.

Then he saw the man she had kicked in the stomach coming at her. He grabbed her face like he had done before.

"I still have to make you pay for what you did to me, little bitch!"

With that, he punched her in the stomach, causing her to gasp for breath. Suddenly she saw him holding something shiny in his other hand. She immediately recognized it. It was a kunai. He pointed it at Yume and charged at her. She panicked. As he got close enough she kicked him over with her legs, causing him to hit the other wall and pass out. She took the arrow from behind her back and stabbed it into the chest of the man who was holding her arm. As he yelled in pain and let her go, she ran away as fast as she could. Right before she reached the street she got tackled by another man. It was the only, still unhurt man. He sat down on top of her and started punching her face. Yume yelled, hoping someone on the street would notice her. As she was bleeding all over, he too pulled out a kunai. This time she totally freaked out. She didn't have anywhere to go this time, she had no weapon anymore. And she was locked between his legs and he surely wasn't going to let her go. He pushed the kunai against her neck and made cuts in it, as if he was toying with her. When he raised it higher, she thought he was going to cut her throat and shut her eyes tight. But instead, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see he stabbed her right there! He smirked evilly and got off her. When he was standing next to her he looked down with a blank face. Then he bent down and twisted the kunai, causing her to scream in pain. Then he turned around and left the alley.

Yume was alone now and losing blood rather quickly. She gathered all her strength and tried to get up, only to fall to the ground again in pain. She clutched onto the wall next to her for support as she now ordered herself to get up. She grunted and clutched the wound with her free hand as she stood up. Breathing heavily, she stood against the wall for a few moments. Then she went onto the street, to find it completely empty. She stumbled across it, hoping to find someone. But no-one was around. After a few minutes of wandering around, still bleeding, Yume sunk to her knees in the middle of the street. Her head was getting light and her sight was getting blurry. She didn't even have the energy to sit up anymore, so she let herself fall over. Laying on her side, she was still clutching onto the wound. The kunai was stinging and it was hurting like hell, but she didn't dare to remove the small knife from her body.

"_Please, let someone find me. I don't want to die here!__"_ She thought while tears escaped her eyes.

Suddenly, somewhere far away, she heard someone yell her name. She tried to lift her head, but she wasn't able to do it. The voice was getting closer. All of a sudden a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and lifted you from the ground. The last thing she saw before everything went black, was Shikamaru's worried face.

* * *

Yume heard beeping from around her. It annoyed her, it disturbed her sleep. She kept her eyes closed trying to ignore it, hoping it would go away. She wondered what it was, and why it sounded so near. Thoughts were haunting her mind, and suddenly her eyes flew open. She remembered! She was in the hospital. But why? She looked around nervously. A voice from her left startled her.

"You're finally awake."

Yume turned her head to see Shikamaru looking at her.

"W-what happened?" She was still half asleep and trying to sit up. Shikamaru noticed this.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."

He warned her, but she tried it anyway. As soon as she put some tension on her stomach muscles, a sharp pain shot trough her body. She grunted in pain and gasped for air.

"Hm, I told you so. But about what happened; I found you on the street. You were stabbed and bleeding heavily. You should be glad I found you. You would have died if I hadn't taken you to the hospital."

Suddenly in a flash she remembered everything. The three men in the alley, the kunai, the empty street, the pain. Slowly, tears started to form in her eyes. Shikamaru was right. If he hadn't been there, she wouldn't be alive right now.

"Yume…"

Shikamaru's voice pulled her from her thoughts and looked deeply into her eyes as he took hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been there to protect you…"

His words hit her hard. And they only made the tears stream down faster.

"No Shikamaru. This is not your fault, it's mine. I should have been able to defend myself better. I'm a lousy excuse for a ninja…"

Yume let the tears escape her eyes and they soaked her cheeks.

Their conversation got ended by a nurse. When she saw Yume was awake, she told Shikamaru to leave so she could check up on her. Shikamaru let go of her hand and left. When the nurse was done checking Yume, she went to sleep again. But Shikamaru's words were haunting her. That he thought everything was his fault. It was nothing like him to be saying those things. She had never meant to make him feel this way. With his words on her mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

Six days later Yume was finally ready to go home. Her wound had healed pretty fine, though there were still some stitches in it. When she was packing her stuff, there was a knock on the door. It was Shikamaru. He still looked worried.

"Hey Shikamaru! What are you doing here?"

She sounded happy while packing your stuff. He hadn't ever since she had woken up and she had missed him.

"I came to walk you home, if you don't mind."

"No, of course I don't mind. I'd like that."

After a few minutes Yume had everything she needed and her and Shikamaru left the hospital. Shikamaru walked next to her in silence. It made her feel a little awkward. Luckily, her house was getting in sight. When they got there, they both looked at each other in silence. Yume was the one who decided to break it.

"Ehm, would you maybe like to come in or something? It's not like I've got anything to do, so…"

She noticed a slight trembling in her voice. But her question made Shikamaru smile.

"Yeah, sure. It's not like I've got anything to do either."

Inside, Shikamaru sat down on the couch while Yume made some tea for them both. When it was done she joined him on the couch.

"You know, I never had the chance to thank you…"

"Thank me for what?" He took a sip of his tea.

"For saving me…twice…"

She blushed a little. But it was visible enough for him to notice. He smiled at her cuteness.

"Oh, no problem. But next time I won't be there, you troublesome woman." Shikamaru smiled before continuing. "But still, I kind of blame myself for letting you get stabbed. I should have been there…"

She didn't really know what to say, so she just nodded and took his empty teacup. For a moment their hands touched each other's, which made both of them blush.

"_He looks so cute when he blushes__."_

She stared at him when she suddenly realized he was staring back at her. It made Yume's blush even worse, and shocked she pulled back her hand. She quickly left to the kitchen and calmed herself down. She placed the teacups in the sink and looked out of the window above it. Suddenly, two hands on both her shoulders startled her. She spun around to find Shikamaru's face inches away from hers. Unwillingly the blush from before returned.

"Eh…hi…"

"Hi…" Shikamaru said while putting some of her reddish hair behind her ear. His touch made her blush a deep red.

"You know, I think that from now on I will stay close to you. Just in case you're getting yourself in trouble again…" He stared into her blue eyes.

"Shika-"

"It's troublesome, but I'll do it. Just for you."

Yume opened your mouth to say something but got cut off by Shikamaru gently pushing his lips onto hers. In shock, her eyes widened. It took her a while to register he was actually kissing her, but still she was too stunned to kiss back. Even though this is what she had always wanted. A few seconds later Shikamaru released his lips from hers, looking slightly upset.

"I'm sorry…I-I shouldn't have done that…" He apologized quietly while avoiding her eyes.

Yume mentally swore at herself. Because she hadn't kissed him back, he now thought that she wasn't into him. He looked hurt, and she didn't like seeing him upset.

"Shika, I'm sorry. You caught me by surprise. I really do like you…a lot."

This time it was her turn to avoid _his_ eyes but he took hold of her chin and lifted up her face, forcing her to look at him. His hurt look was replaced by a smile.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Yume leaned forth a little, causing both their lips to touch for the second time that evening. But this time it was different. They both closed their eyes and got involved in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Electric bolts were running through every fiber of Yume's body. After a few moments they both pulled away, breathless from the sensation.

"Yume, I meant what I said. I will stay close to you. And I promise, I will never let you get hurt again. I'll always be around to save you, because I love you." Shikamaru said lovingly, making her smile.

"And I love you too…my savior!" She kissed him again.

That evening Shikamaru spent the night at her place, and they were never seen separate since. About the men who attacked her; she had killed one of them with her arrow, but she still had no idea who they were or what they were after. All she knew is that she was kind of glad they showed up, because otherwise Shikamaru and her wouldn't have been together now.

* * *

-The End-


End file.
